


Lilac Sleeves (all over me)

by Starphases



Category: bts
Genre: 1980’s, Abusive Parents, Alternative Universe - High School, Angst, Based of off the novel Eleanor & park by rainbow rowell, Bullying, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Music, Other, Smut, Taehyung is whipped, Young Love, comic books, fem yoongi, slow burn sort of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starphases/pseuds/Starphases
Summary: Taehyung and Yoongi are forced to sit together on a school bus in 1980’s daegu, the two couldn’t be more different, Yoongi, the new kid in town, struggles with bad home life and a homophobic environment, Taehyung is a comic book lover and is just figuring himself and his life out as they dive into an unplanned, unfathomable first lovetheir lives begin to crack and crumble, soon, its not their job to keep themselves together, but eachother too





	Lilac Sleeves (all over me)

He’d stopped trying to bring him back.  
He only came back when he felt like it, in dreams and lies and broken-down déjà vu.  
Like, he’d be driving to work, and he’d see a boy with mint hair standing on the corner—and he’d swear, for half a choking moment that it was him.  
Then he’d see that the boy’s hair was more green than mint.  
And that he was holding a cigarette … and wearing a Sex Pistols T-shirt.  
Yoongi hated the Sex Pistols  
Yoongi …  
Standing behind him until he turned his head. Lying next to him just before he woke up. Making everyone else seem dabber and flatter and never good enough.  
Yoongi ruining everything  
Yoongi, gone.  
He’d stopped trying to bring him back.

  
  
august 1986

taehyung

XTC was no use trying to drown out the fucking morons in the back of the bus, if there’s anything Taehyung hated more than anything is that his headphones are never loud enough.  
Taehyung pressed his headphones into his ears.  
Tomorrow he was going to bring Skinny Puppy or the Misfits. Or make a special bus tape with as much as wailing and screaming on it as possible.

Taehyung misses the calm tapes, his parents had already said he could have his mom’s Impala, and he’d been saving up for a new tape deck. Once he starts driving to school, he could listen to whatever he wanted or nothing at all, _and_ he’d get to sleep in an extra twenty minutes, and Jesus fuck he could use those.

“That doesn’t exist!” somebody shouted behind him.  
“It so fucking does!” Hansol shouted back “Drunken Monkey style, man, it’s a real fucking thing. You can kill somebody with it ..”  
“You’re full of shit.”  
“ _You’re_ full of shit,” Hansol said. “Tae! Hey, Tae.”  
Taehyung heard him, but didn’t answer, if only these damn headphones touched his eardrums at this point.

Sometimes, if you ignored Hansol enough for a minute or two, he moved on to someone else. Knowing that was 80 percent of surviving with Hansol as your neighbor. The other 20 percent was just keeping your head down …  
Which Taehyung had momentarily forgotten. A ball of paper hit him in the back of the head.

“Those were my human Growth and Development notes, dicklick” Hye said.  
“Im sorry, baby,” Hansol said. “I’ll teach you all about human growth and development—what do you need you need to know?”  
“Teach her Drunken Monkey Style,” somebody said.  
“ _Tae!_ ” Hansol shouted.

Taehyung pulled down his headphones and turned around, he could clearly see Hansol even though he was practically 4 seats behind him, Even sitting his head was touching the roof, he always looked like he was surrounded by doll furniture, his eyes always piercing through everyone’s heads, Taehyung really thinks he could shoot out laser beams out of them if he wants to but just wont admit it.

He always gets reminded of his god awful _awful_ crush on him throughout middle school looking at him, He gets goosebumps at the thought cause god what kind of taste was that, but the older Taehyung got the more he realized how much he absolutely hates obnoxiousness, which Hansol finds as a personality trait.

Taehyung tossed Hye her balled up homework. She caught it.  
“Tae,” Hansol beams “tell Dino about Drunken Monkey karate.”  
“I don’t know anything about it.” Taehyung shrugged  
“But it exists, right?”  
_He needs better headphones, he really needs better headphones_   
“I guess I’ve heard of it.”  
“Hah!” Hansol claps his hand once, his eyes wandering around to throw something at Dino but failed, He pointed instead. “I fucking told you.”  
“what does _he_ ” Dino eyes taehyung up and down “know about kung fu, he’s practically glued to that walkman its his organ at this point he knows nothing besides it”  
“He knows way better than you that’s for sure, I was over and saw his mom organizing a collection of tapes of them on the shelf” Hye shouts out not tearing her eyes off her now crumbled homework.  
Taehyung’s mom had been cutting Hye’s hair since grade school, they both had the same short hair and feathered bangs.

Taehyung managed a forced smile that dropped as soon as he slunk back into his seat, putting his headphones back on and raising the volume up hoping dear god would magically give his headphones a boost so all the background noise gets even more muffled up

But he still heard it all

“What’s the fucking point?” Dino yells at this point  
“Dude, would you want to fight a drunk monkey? They’re fucking huge. Like Every which Way But Loose, man. Imagine that bastard losing his shi-“  
Taehyung frowns, did he go deaf? He precisely asked for his headphones to get a little louder not go completely deaf, cause its so silent all the sudden, the ‘you could drop a pin and hear it’ type of silent and that’s when Taehyung notices the new boy, a little late than everyone else.

He was standing at the front of the bus, next to the first available seat, There was a kid sitting there by himself, a freshman. He put his bag down on the seat besides him, then looked the other way. All down the aisle everyone who was sitting alone moved to the edge of their seats and had their bags placed next to them. Taehyung heard Hye snicker: she lived off of these moments

Everyone teared their eyes from him, Taehyung really tried to but he simply couldn’t, the boy looked like exactly the sort of person this would happen to.   
Not just new— but tiny and awkward. With mint hair, bright happy mint hair, and he was dressed like … like he _wanted_ people to look at him, or maybe he didn’t get what’s acceptable, a plaid shirt and a leather jacket, a black shirt, lots of layers Taehyung thought, three silver necklaces hanging around his neck all with different lengths, black jeans, he looks like he really tried, but not really, Taehyung fixed his eyes on his face for a while, unintended, his features too soft for this kind of exterior he’s trying to pull off with his clothing

Taehyung blinked twice trying to make sure he’s not looking at a cat dressed humanly trying to fit in his kind.

The bus stopped again, and a bunch more kids got on, They pushed past the boy, knocking into him, and dropped into their seats.  
That’s the thing—- everybody on this bus already claims a seat from the first day, people like Taehyung, who were lucky enough to have a whole seat for themselves weren’t gonna give that up now. Especially for mint boy.  
Taehyung looked back up at the boy, he was just standing there  
“Hey, you.” The bus driver yelled “sit down!”  
The boy’s eyes were panicking not knowing where to fix them, he starts moving toward the back of the bus. Right into the belly of the beast. _God_ , Taehyung thought, _stop. Turn around_ . He could feel Hansol’s laser beams heating up from the back of his neck as he got closer. He tried to look away again.

Then the boy spotted an empty seat just across from Taehyung, His face lit with relief, and he got even closer to it  
“Hey,” Dino said sharply  
The boy kept moving.  
“Hey,” Dino repeated louder  
_Fuck these damn headphones, fuck fuck fuck_ .   
Hansol started laughing, His friends following not even a second later.  
“you can’t sit there,” Dino yells out “That’s Aecha’s seat.”  
The boy stopped, looked up at Dino, then looked back at the empty seat, “Sit down!” the driver bellowed from the front.  
“I have to sit somewhere,” the boy said to Dino in a firm, calm voice.

“Not my problem,” Dino snapped. The bus lurched, and the boy rocked back to keep from falling. Taehyung was desperately clicking on the walkman to turn the volume up not become deaf god, _just a little boost, please please_ . He looked back at the boy, his eyes are … watering. _no no no, no_. Taehyung swallows thickly and sighs heavily, Before he even decided to do it, he scooted over towards the window. “sit down,” he said, it came out angrily, unintentionally, his jaw clenches from slight guilt

The boy turned to him, trying to read him, his eyes looking back and forth at Taehyung’s eyes, like he couldn’t tell if he was some other jerk or what, “Jesus fuck,” Taehyung said softly, nodding to the space next to him, “just _sit down_ ”

The boy sat down. He didn’t say anything, didn’t thank Taehyung, just kept looking forward and left a six inch space between them.  
Taehyung turned towards the window looking out and wishing daegu swallowed them all alive, himself and everyone on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it, the first chapter, this is my first time ever posting anything  
> Just wanted to give a quick disclaimer that this is purely based of off Rainbow Rowell’s novel and you might find some Quote on Quote parts from the novel itself directly here but its gonna change a lot diving more into the fic, i still wanted to add in the direct Quotes so we wouldn’t lose the feel of the novel itself.
> 
> I dont know when my next upload will be but, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
